narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Karuna
Category:MaddiKitten (Karuna Ametsuchi ia an original character created by Karunakittn@deviantart.om and is under copyright laws. Do not take anything from her without written permission from Maddi, herself.) Karuna Ametsuchi (天地 カルナ, Ametsuchi Karuna) is a kunoichi from Sunagakure who is mainly support class, a medical-nin , as well as one of the most experienced herbalists in the village. She is the wife of Might Guy (Maito Gai). Background Karuna was raised by her mother and father, Shizuka Ametsuchi and Suichi Ametsuchi. She and her maternal cousin, Nasake, grow up baby sitting her three paternal cousins; Saburo, Katsuro, and Chonan, all boys, and all of which who love to give her a hard time. This taught her reasoning, patience , and learn what it was like to have three younger brothers (hypothetically). She goes through her early years being rather introverted, or under spoken and shy and was often seen around her older cousin, Renai. She was known for having a natural, gentle, and soft tone, which many didn't seem to notice when things were bustling amongst large crowds. Karuna began learning to be a shinobi from her mother, who noticed she had a hard time studying and remembering with only text and scrolls. Shizuka began to try some other ways of studying, and was later revealed by Renai, that Karuna learned faster with visuals along with the information in the scrolls; this brought on a type of visual learning in their curriculum and was also told to her Sensei later on. She became a genin and was assigned to her maternal aunt, Hyoukan, and titled as team Hyoukan, consisting of the eldest paternal cousin, Chonan, who was the eldest of 3 sons and a year behind Karuna, and Nasake, who was only a year behind her. Hyoukan began teaching the two young ladies how to utilize the basics of the Flower Ninja Art, derived from their homeland - the Land of Vegetables. During the ages of 17 and 18, Karuna began growing quickly as did Nasake, while Chonan insisted on giving both girls a hard time. They all went on missions quite often during and after the 3rd Kazekage's reign as leader of the village. When she was 19, Karuna was given the duty of being a medic and a support classification upon being promoted to special jonin. She was given rights to tend to the herbs in the greenhouse, and had accessibility to making herbal remedies and much more for the villagers in need (even herself). When she turned 20, she later gained the status of herbal specialist and progressed further in her skills from there. Personality Karuna grew up being very timid and gentle in heart and tone of voice before developing a much stronger and calm personality. Her attitude makes her very approachable, while, overall, being a kind woman with compassion for her relationships with others. She strives to protect her loved ones and village with all her might, though she's not overzealous. She has a deep sense of empathy, patience, and understanding, which she developed from being around her 3 annoying paternal cousins, all boys, who never seemed to grow up and continue to be tormenting, noisy, and tease her about her husband after she got married. Karuna is also strong willed and adapts well to tough situation, though, she fears she'll fail and tends to have a deep-seated fear of death and being executed or loved ones ending up dead. She grows very adept in her own unique branches of Flower Ninja Art as she gets older and grows stronger as a result to avoid her fear of being captured and possibly used as a bargaining chip for war or other tragedies she came to fear. She dislikes failure, but grows to understand it's a natural part of life to win and lose. Her core personality shows she's merciful, even as she gets older, which earns her the moniker The Merciful Azure Flower; she later learns to hold it back and become ruthless (or so it would seem) in order to accomplish her goals to protect everyone she loves. She is painfully aware of the fact she can't solve everything or save everyone on her own or through empathy and understanding of the opponents every single time. There will always be a lost cause which she admittedly dislikes, but grows to accept the reality of it as she has to other sad truths in the ninja world. Karuna's kindness, empathy, understanding, affection, and compassion are all key to why Gai ended up loving her so much and has described her, rather exaggeratedly, as beautiful, youthful, compassionate, strong willed, strong in technique, and seemingly very selfless. Her personality as well as her goofy laugh and snort that she's so insecure of becomes one of the unique things Gai falls in love with, not to mention "The Noble Blue Beast of Konoha" doesn't deserve to end up alone in the end. There is one thing Karuna has made most apparent, especially when she justifies why she married Gai to her three paternal cousins. "A beautiful face is lovely, sure, but a beautiful personality can be even more beautiful and will last much longer than just a pretty face." Which simplifies to she prefers personality while growing to see a handsome man over all. Karuna enjoys very upbeat people; Gai and Lee are two of her favorite friends for this simple fact alone, as well as she finds their passion endearing and noble; also being a bit overzealous and old fashioned. Karuna often accepts all kinds of people and enjoys intellectual, respectful and considerate people, too, not just upbeat people. One of her negatives is, she strongly dislikes the fact she inherited her mother's stubborn pride, and it can often get the best of her in stressful arguments or situations until she forces herself to stay calm. She's been known to act before she thinks when angered or upset, and can lash out until she's she's calmed. Her usual coping mechanism, though unintentional, is rambling and ranting about the subject with passion to her side and opinion to anyone who is willing to accept and listen without judgement. She'll end up coming to a conclusion which could be relevant or completely the opposite or far from the initial ranting topic till she's even been known to lose her train of thought soon after. Appearance Karuna is fair skinned, with brown hair and blue eyes, and her cheeks appear as a orangeish, rose color. She wears a simple, low tied ponytail with two short bangs at the top middle of her forehead, and the rest of her bangs pulled to either side. Two sections or parts of the hair, hang down behind her ears; she wears azure pearl studded earrings and charms on a forehead tiara (based on eastern culture). At the center of her tiara, she wears an azure diamond, which she inherited from her mother. She wears an azure colored flower on the left side of her hair, which added to her moniker, the "Merciful Azure Flower". She wears a very grayish tan colored scarf and waistband w/ a pouch as key accessories. She bears a waist length kimono with the Ametsuchi clan's symbol on each sleeve and the center. Her cleavage is visible, however, due to her large breast size she covers most of them and holds them up with a support bra type tube top, to take some stress off her lower back. Her blue skirt is the same hue as her kimono to match, and underneath, black shirts and has mesh over her cleavage. The mesh resembles a see through stocking shade which gives appeal, but it's actually not see through at all. Thigh high black leggings are worn that connect into boots with a slight heel, no higher than Sakura's. Her boots show her toes that are painted with light blue nail polish; and she has one more set of mesh - starting just below her elbows, and ending at the first knuckle on her fingers and two small bands with a silver bell dangling from each. Abilities Flower Ninja Art A ninja art tied heavily to the use of flowers, this is a Hiden(secret technique) only known to be passed down through tradition, orally, by a clan from an usual land. Since this has no relevance to the filler Arc as she's only in the manga, she is one of three living users; Hana(Karuna's Grandmother), Shizuka Ametsuchi(Karuna's Mother), and . Karuna is related by her grandmother to this clan and Karuna has developed it into two other secret techniques unique only to her. Petal Ninja Art Similar to Flower Ninja Art, Petal Ninja Art relies heavily on singular flower petals and uses them in simpler ways to techniques with decent complexity and chakra control. Examples of this are; petals used in substitution, petals undergoing transformation into other substances and even weapons, and petals used for clones. Also unique to Karuna, she has been known to even be able to turn her body into thousands of petals and back to human form which she discovered in her late Chunin to early Jonin years of her life. Petal and Flower Technique This technique is similar in idea to Konan's fighting style ninjutsu, Dance of the Shikigami. It is a ninjutsu and fighting style all it's own and uses the same basic of supplementary transformation of the user's body into a substance or material of choice which happens to be singular flower petals in the desired amount based on what is in the user's chakra reserves. Mainly used by Karuna for substitution and clones. Stats Part I Attack on Konoha Arc Karuna dashes by Maito Gai during the attack on Konoha by the sand and Orochimaru. He catches her in the corner of his eye before stopping, turning to face the direction she disappeared in, noticing a petal on the ground, and picking it up to remember the strange woman by. Gai later fails to put the pieces together until Karuna explains it herself that it was her who'd run past him, leaving the petal. Part II Kazekage Retrieval Arc Karuna was shown with Gaara in the council room, holding a hand full of papers against her chest. Upon his leave, she thought something was strange about one of the jonin she'd passed before returning to her tasks with Gaara in his office. Since Kurei was away, she was picking up the slack. Upon Gaara's kidnapping, she insisted to help Kankuro, but he went on ahead. She and his assigned backup find him poisoned on the ground and quickly takes him back to the hospital. When Team Kakashi arrives, she assists Sakura with her herbal needs to heal Kankuro and create an antidote before seeing them off, praying for their safety. With Gaara's safe return, she was once more at ease, but began to be a bit more motherly toward him upon his returning to business. When Kurei returned from her mission, however, she had tried to talk with her multiple times to calm her down due to her misconception of the situation; finally, she just sighed and let her figure it out on her own since she couldn't get her to listen. Turtle Island Arc She follows Gai on the boat to the turtle island from her own personal request and accepted by Gaara. She helps him with his sea sickness and stands with him, giggling, as he'd mistaken Kisame's sword form as his true self at the waterfall of truth. Once things became serious, she helped fight Kisame with her Fragrant Ninja Art and Petal Ninja Art in order to bind him, yet failing when he tore through her petal chains. With Kisame's death, she smiled as Gai stated he would never forget Kisame's name ever again. 4th War Karuna fixed Gaara's hair before he spoke to the millions of shinobi from all the villages in the Shinobi Alliance Force; once he finished, she started to worry for everyone's safety, especially his and Gai's, before forcing herself to calm down and requested to be in Gai and Kakashi's division for support. While Gaara hesitated, he sighed and allowed her to, to which she provided ample protection to Kakashi, Gai, and even Naruto. When Gai fought Madara on his own, she worried deeply for his safety and tried her best to heal his leg to no avail. Epilogue Karuna walks up during Kakashi and Gai's talk in the hospital when Gai stated with true passion, all of the wonderful things she'd done for him over the past few months and didn't even have to at that. He proposed to her and they got married a couple months later. Naruto Gaiden Karuna was shown bringing in an important piece of paper to Naruto, and kneeling in front of Boruto to pat his head and smile. Boruto seemed to enjoy her company, but mouthed off at her often to hide his little crush on her. Trivia * Karuna is revealed to have a child with Gai before they got married. * Karuna's name literally means "compassion" or "mercy". It is a Bhuddist lifestyle as well as a common middle easter practice. * Karuna's mother, Shizuka, named her in honor of her homeland's daimyo "Haruna" and her best friend, "Karura" and took the "Ka" and "Runa" to create her name. Category:DRAFT